The goal of this proposal is to characterize chloride transport mechanisms in 3 excitable cell types: Of particular interest is the relation between chloride transmembrane movements and intracellular pH regulation. The role of active transport processes in chloride movements will also be examined. These objectives require the use of the techniques of internal dialysis and ion-selective microelectrodes.